1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable cushions and more particularly pertains to a new inflatable cushion for providing padding that is quick and easy to inflate and deflate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of inflatable cushions is known in the prior art. More specifically, inflatable cushions heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art inflatable cushions include U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,393; U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,589; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,859; U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,665; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,272.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new inflatable cushion. The inventive device includes a series of connected mattress sections with each the mattress section including an inflatable first cell member coupled to an inflatable second cell member such that second cell member may be folded over the first cell member so that the side of the series may be used as a cover for the other side of the series. Each cell member includes an opening into their respective hollow interiors for permitting inflation and deflation of the cell member. Each cell member also includes a sealing means for permitting the formation of a substantially air tight closure each opening.
In these respects, the inflatable cushion according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing padding that is quick and easy to inflate and deflate.